Revenge against those who betrayed me
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Kurt Hummell has been sentenced to a mental center by Finn Hudson murder however there will know Blaine and together devise a plan to get out and take revenge on those who betrayed him.
1. Revenge

Like a criminal I locked unfairly in the mental center , faked insanity because he could do little , Quinn was guilty and was going to pay with crosses , your happy with Rachel end would never be possible because I would snatch and she fit me life.

There awake - sleepy we have to go to breakfast, I woke Blaine making him a jump in bed waking up startled look and then smiled.

I dressed quickly and accompanied me to the room where everyone ate breakfast , there I saw a couple of guys and girls sitting at tables .

'I'll introduce my friends Blaine said taking my hand and dragging me to a table where he saw a couple of guys .

- Guys, this is my new partner Kurt said Blaine introducing me to everyone.

- Nick - I 'm a dark answer without a lot more information to add

- Hi I'm Jeff is the blond boy Nick presented side then start questioning.

- Where are you? What do you think about Blaine ? Why are you here? He began a series of questions to which I could only say.

- Blaine ? - Ask without really knowing it was

- You and Blaine, answer your names an Asian - fused

- Hi - I 'm enchanted Des answer before Asia had answered my question .

Well I stop overwhelm and we eat Blaine said quickly devouring the food sometimes surprised me wearing only a day with him and did not seem the typical person has no problem being in the center .

Then we returned to our rooms , where they were doing guard checks our doctors and nurses every quarter hour .

- And Why are you here? - Ask Blaine suddenly curiosity had not been more than education.

Well the answer is complicated, scratching his neck.

- We have all the time in the world to answer sitting on the bed .

He sat beside me, and I keep a distance but for some strange reason I did not care how close it was .

He started playing with his bow tie and hands were sweating for a moment I thought he was going to faint perhaps had pressed too soon , it was not my business to question your motives.

- There are quiet if you do not want to have to answer , 'I said quietly watching as he turned and stared at me.

Kurt - Veras , my father was a drinker and abuser, was always hitting my mother, but everything changed when he was fifteen.

Seven years ago

-Papa , mama , I'm gay Blaine said his parents who looked at him with a deep hatred and contempt.

- Look what you've brought to the world a disgusting and drugged offender maricen said Mr. Anderson.

'Maybe if you had more neurons and less sand in the head you would have realized that your genes are defective and only bring monsters into the world - I say Mrs. Anderson.

- How dare you bitch replied Mr. Anderson while he was a slap in the face of Mrs. Anderson.

Blaine began to mourn , and as a sob was heard , her parents turned .

Blaine 's father started beating her fists , while the mother who was sitting in the dining room chair , laughed watching the beating like a show.

- This will happens to be a resentful father said disgusting

- I do not hear any crunching bone, or to glue - serve Mrs. Anderson replied while laughing her husband and son .

Blaine fainted when she awoke was covered in blood , his own blood , could not move, so he stayed there for three days was in the dining room floor , with no one to help him when he finally was able to leave the house started revenge.

Late delivery in high school, I had a key to the concierge who had stolen previously entered the chemistry lab , chemistry had always been good so I grabbed a few ingredients , and got a powerful mescla .

At dinner time , Blaine made dinner , and drink and food added this potent mixture `` .''

- You do not eat Blaine ? I ask his mother watching Blaine was the only dish that did not .

I'm not hungry

'Better let a little lucky to be a hindrance suddenly I answer his father

Blaine saw his parents eat and drink coffee prepared oblivious to what was afoot .

- It tastes strange answer his father coughing up blood.

- What have you done Blaine answered his hysterical mother seeing lower blood from his mouth .

- Nothing I've only added arsenic to the food - answer Blaine watching their parents die to those who had never wanted to finally see justice done and if not God would make him the god .

-I'll kill Mr. Anderson said rising from his chair to turn to fall this time dead.

Blaine left the house, escaped and hid in a forest but the neighbors had called the police and was not long in being discovered, tried for the murder of his parents and sentenced to a mental center .

And this is my story - watching Blaine replied as tears welled in his eyes but not only in his eyes also on Kurt .

Kurt hugged Blaine and then kiss

- What was that? I ask Blaine .

- I will tell my story , 'said Kurt as he watched the window that where his lost freedom by fucking liars.

- I was accused of a murder he did not commit and now paying the price for knowing too much .

I'll start from the end.

1 month ago

Quinn 'But you did ask hysterical - head while watching End massacred by a deadly and brutal beatings , touch the head -end to see if he was alive to see it was not alive .

- I answered nothing, no emotion as he watched Quinn 's body Finn brutally massacred and destroyed .

The walls were covered in blood and the whole apartment was choppy , broken furniture , it seemed that there was a fight for life or death .

present

- There is still more do not be impatient , said Kurt watching Blaine 's face seemed to be a mystery and at the same time eager to learn more.

A year ago

Finn you do here , you had to be in Rachel 's hearing - affirm seeing Finn in Manhattan in my area, and I know that Finn had not lost anything in the Park Avene .

- Spent to greet you - the answer with a smile.

- Me? I ask incredulously , I had never come to see and now after four years in the same city appeared to greet me in Manhattan, but not in my house , if not in a coffee shop that I had never been, it all seemed too strange .

- And do not expect anyone? I - ask seeing two coffees on the table .

- No I do not expect anyone, Finn replied somewhat nervous as if he had discovered something I did not want it to be known .

All I thought was too weird so he did what he should do.

Finn - Well I have to go I 'm sorry you had to come to anything I said

Bye - uncle, a shame - I will again answer the quietly .

I left the cafeteria and went to the other parallel street , take a pair of binoculars and I stood there watching him , I saw a blonde girl approached him could not tell who was the visibility was not very good.

Then I saw them leave the cafeteria and went to eat at a fancy restaurant, I followed them into the restaurant and asked for a table close enough to see them but not too much to be discovered .

- When she said 'll end up with the blonde girl suddenly

- You know that is not so easy Katty Finn said without giving further details .

- You have to do it , I'm tired of waiting and being a main course I do not deserve this, 'said Katty puffing and hitting a bump on the table that made revolved around the restaurant .

- Keep your voice , or Kitty- des coups scolded Finn died of shame looking at the food bowl.

But you do not realize Finn is getting in our happiness , 'said Kitty.

And you want me to do , 'said Finn loudly tired of the suggestions and requests of the girl.

- Killing , collect the insurance and go away to a place where we are happy forever.

Then I heard a song that prevented me hear the rest of the conversation.

We scratched , chained , our hearts are in vain

You jump , do not ask why

We kissed , I fell under its spell

Love can not be denied

Do not ever say that I just walked away

I will always love you you

I can not live a lie , running for my life

I will always love you you

I started as a wrecking ball

Never hit me so hard in love

All I wanted was to break the walls

All I did was break

Yes, you you destroy me

I put you high into the sky

And now, it is coming down

He turned slowly, I let it burn me

And now I 'm like ashes on the floor

Do not ever say that I just walked away

I will always love you you

I can not live a lie , running for my life

I will always love you you

I started as a wrecking ball

Never hit me so hard in love

All I wanted was to break the walls

All I did was break

I started as a wrecking ball

Yes, I just closed my eyes and turned

I left crouching in a blaze of autumn

All I did was break

Yes, you you destroy me

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted to let me

And instead of using force

I guess I should let you

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted to let me

I guess I should let you

Do not ever say that I just walked away

I will always love you you

I started as a wrecking ball

Never hit me so hard in love

All I wanted was to break the walls

All I did was break

I started as a wrecking ball

Yes, I just closed my eyes and turned

I left crouching in a blaze of autumn

All I did was break

Yes , you destroy me .

Then they went and each shot by a different direction , I followed Kitty.

I saw her get into an apartment in the West Sido Upar , provide address quickly and went to my apartment.

Confused began to think that could happen between Finn and this girl Kitty.

My mind suddenly hear the answer those two were lovers , but who wanted to kill and who would give the insurance money .

Still was not convinced anything when I saw a missed call from Rachel , you call it and remain at a coffee fencing where I lived, the invite because he knew he had not much money, in fact lived in squalor and abject poverty , reduced to a sad Brooklyn apartment without ventilation like a cave in the middle of the ocean.

I suggested that Finn had a lover still did not quite know anything for sure, the end of the day had not seen them kissing or hugging or any compromising situation to give me some clue about their relationship but if Rachel knew or sensed something, I could easily describe .

At the end of the day it was not my problem , it was his, it was his relationship , not mine, and they were in charge I could not get in the middle of nowhere.

But I could not stop thinking about that strange scene I had seen, so I went to follow Finn and this time I saw Kitty kissing Finn and entering a seedy motel and out hours later.

I followed them as they sat on a bench in a park I sat the bench behind them.

Finn and I 've thought that if you marry Rachel can not get more than if we kill Kitty said

- As you say , 'said Finn disbelief at the words of her lover.

- If you get houses widow's pension if something happens and also the heritage of their parents know that you have reserved for it when I say case- cold girl without feelings.

You're right in that we could go to a Caribbean island and live there forever.

- And the insurance money are over ten million for us

- Everything is fine but when we will.

Deposed - the honeymoon, as they will have to take home at least a reward not you think? Replied the girl , laughing while Finn was laughing .

I could not believe Rachel wanted to kill for money .

Would kill for a million everything was a farce but as would prove if I told Rachel I would be crazy never believe me from passing this infatuation with Finn has never believed a word that told against Fin so should spy and see what happened before we could catch them with their hands in the dough.

present

But does that have to do with the death of Finn? I ask Blaine without waiting to finish the story.

'All in good time, patience Blaine

But who are the culprits

Blame it - Kitty, Quinn , Puck , with Finn and the same

- So many people ask for a death - incredulous Blaine

- Even the most perfect crimes have major complications , I answer

A year ago

I saw a blonde girl with green eyes, he was dressed in a black Channel dress and a necklace tiffanys staring at me and then set it was Quinn Fabray had not seen since high school.

Quinn you doing here , 'I said in greeting .

- Kurt , are you that chance to find here how long.

Yes you do for Manhattan? I wonder - struck by her here after all these years .

- I live and work here , do you have time for a coffee ? I ask she smiling

Sure

We went to a coffee shop that was across from Central Park. I told him the situation on Finn and Kitty.

- You know how this Rachel ? I ask her surprising that Rachel asked me to after all were not friends in high school as you look like Rachel was being intimidated by her and her friends.

Something hit me because I did not know very well but when you contain the situation that had seen Kitty Finn and his eyes had a mischievous glint .

If I knew then what I would never have accepted to go to that coffee with her because shortly after I learned the truth .

present

And that happened then I ask Blaine

- then - I could not finish because the doctor came and turned off the lights.

- Tomorrow I tell Blaine Blaine - answer

Tomorrow the truth would come to light

Thanks for following this sequel , I hope your comments and if you want to publish a new chapter , I see at least 5 COMMENTS "SHARING THE END and expand . Discuss any criticism that you see all the reviews are Respectables !


	2. The Plan

Blaine wakes fast - answer while I hit him in the back and not wake up .

Eh hello - passing - answer the approaching too looked to kiss me so I had to remove him from a slap .

- What are you doing ? I - ask angry because I did not like these trusts .

But yesterday ... ' replied the disappointed as if they had kicked a puppy .

Then talk about it.

- I - I say loose the morning excited .

- Good for you - I answer to no more than another illusion would go and leave me here .

You could come with me said suddenly

- How - I wondering

- You see if you pretend to dementia and amnesia and stop thinking they know nothing and then you release her .

- Is that possible ? - I asked as Blaine stared incredulously as I had not realized I was running that possibility.

When you finish talking I was called by my psiciatra , then uses the idea of Blaine and did not cost me much either lie was that the doctors were very smart to realize that someone was lying or honestly do not give a damn month .

'Well Mr. Kummel speak with the board about release

- And how would it be if I said yes - ask ?

- On Friday , nor inexpensive, and you might say it is no more I see myself not clear

And now tell me how you feel.

I lied again and again I wanted to give the image of seriousness, sane, if overlooked could go with Blaine and could help me with my revenge , it seemed wrong to take advantage of it, but the only person that I could use without getting caught Quinn , Rachel ... among others ... he would be the decoy and the welcome of the operation could not fail , revenge was near ...

I returned to my room where Blaine was waiting for me

- How was the forward - looking wonder my poker face looked like a total mystery

- I will release on Friday , not sure but I am convinced

Then hugged me and started jumping , I fell in shock, or was very childish or very rare but I did not at the bottom so I liked scorcheth .

- Great, I'll wait I 'll go tomorrow and Friday I 'll wait .

-NO ! - I suddenly shout

- No? I ask the

- No because if I expect we can relate the two you have to wait for a car to rent it is black and you park it within the parquin the mall two blocks from here .

- If it's what you want , the answer

We talked about the plan , Blaine was the heir to the fortune of Anderson so advises you rented an apartment on Fifth Avenue and another in Harlem in Harlem I would live , there Quinn never go , let Rachel , was enough near 5th Avenue to watch them and far enough away and impossible to crúzamelas down the street .

Once we were in New York I would dye my hair , and I look exchange for completely unnoticed addition to speak in an English accent , so no RELATE me with Kurt . The trap was served.

- Tell me more about yesterday said Blaine with fear as if not wanting to interrupt my big plans.

- Okay, like I said Quinn had a sinister gleam in his eyes .

A year ago

He began to follow Kitty again and I saw by chance on the street and began to follow it was curious to know where he was going.

Suddenly I saw Quinn approaching Kitty at first thought nothing of it but then I saw them talking together and entering the same restaurant that had seen Kitty Finn would two days.

I sat in the same place he made two days ago to hear them talk.

- How are the plans with Finn? - Wonder Quinn

- Well, it's very easy trick is like a four -year-old Kitty replied laughing.

'Well, you have to attack more , I just found someone to do you know ,' I say Quinn

- And you want to say it will not work you know how you could go wrong - end if I answer Kitty

At that time I did not know what they were talking about but something between them plotting to use Finn somehow this became increasingly bizarre .

Then I followed and saw Kitty Finn spoke in the same park always seemed only went to a few places to avoid detection .

I sat on the same bench and started is chuzarlos .

Finn change of plans has to be done tonight , 'said Kitty operation

- But tonight was not going to be in the honeymoon - I say Finn

- No better today , trust me Finn when I failed .

'Never,' replied without hesitation Finn

I went home , turned on the radio and the song sounded excuse .

I never used a mask

I'll pass

For this fleeting world

I do not intend to stop

Tell me who walks

When you can fly ?

My destiny is to walk

my memories

They are a wake in the sea

What I have , I give

I say what I think

Take me as I am

And will light

My gypsy heart

That only means beating

A contramano

Do not try to tie me

Ni dominate

I am who I choose

as wrong

Make good use

if I got yesterday

I can go tomorrow

I 'm Gypsy

I 'm Gypsy

I'm still an apprentice

In every kiss

And every scar

Something could understand

From time to stumble

I know how to fall

And will light

My gypsy heart

That only means beating

A contramano

Do not try to tie me

Ni dominate

I am who I choose

as wrong

Make good use

What if I got yesterday

I can go tomorrow

I 'm Gypsy

Let's go and see ..

That life is a joy

It is normal to be afraid

What we do not know

Take me and let

That life is a joy

It is normal to be afraid

What we do not know

I want to see you fly

I want to see you fly

And will light

My gypsy heart

That only means beating

A contramano

Do not try to tie me

Ni dominate

I am who I choose

as wrong

Make good use

What if I got yesterday

I can go tomorrow

I 'm Gypsy

He ran home to desperrado Rachel was still time to save her but what I saw horrified me .

Enter Rachel and Finn 's house and saw the door open and saw the body on the floor Finn desagriándose however was still alive, and I 'm talking about.

- Kurt watches with Quinn, Rachel viájela for me , 'said the dying in my arms,

Then I turn and saw Quinn.

Kurt - Well you yourself have accused Quinn said laughing.

- What did you say ? I ask confused -

- I saw the other day following Kitty , so I planned everything, I did come home with Finn and has now touched the body of Finn, if you talk about what you saw will be to blame for the death of Finn.

I could not speak I stayed in shock as it could have fallen into the trap of Quinn, now he was trapped.

- Make a deal , you do not talk about what you saw and I do not blame you , and eliminare testing.

- According as you want but do not remove them speak .

And I left my mistake was not talking, then she blame me and did not erase the traces , and finally have an appointment as a murderer , but could do nothing she had alibi and Kitty had left town so nothing was in his against , had cast photos or something ... but revenge is a dish best served cold.

The next day Blaine left. And two days after I left the asylum, ran the two blocks and went straight to parquin where I saw a black car with speed approaching my cowboy - led Blaine said with a smile.

Yes , now you rented apartments Blaine - I ask

-Si

'Well then let Hooke , New Jersey, there I 'll change radically we look we also have some people who visit .


	3. Hotel Hot

First of all thank you for continuing the sequel, and thanks for the comments , I take note of the advice .

Put whatever you think in the comments are critical everyone is welcome or not!

In response to your questions , my spelling is very bad so I apologize for any failure you encounter , but as you see is not my forte.

Two , my writing is very fast, is another flaw that I have but I'm improving

Three , I'm not in South America but I live in an area where the s and z are not very consistent with the way you talk and write , I will try to improve this as well.

That said, enjoy the chapter, I'll wait your comments.

Edge of the truth

The road was long and we were in Maine still had a few hours to get to New Jersey, it was night and how we were going down the road suggested stop.

- There? I ask Blaine watching a motel next to the road

- If - I do not answer because at this point I did not care where I just wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed and not in a car seat sad .

We entered the motel was nothing fancy was enough for one night , we waited in reception and immediately a blonde girl with blue eyes and waited on motel uniform .

- What can I do to help ? I ask the girl gently with a smile.

We wanted a room - Blaine said ahead of my thoughts was that it was not a mystery.

- I only have one room with a double bed- I answer the distressed girl.

- I do not see the problem - answer anywhere I getting ahead of any opinion that could generate Blaine heads and the front desk lady .

'Neither do I answer immediately but Blaine could see a smile on his face.

- Here is you enjoy them - I say the girl with a smile I could not avoid answering .

- Today is going to be a busy night .

Entered the room was a room with walls painted white, with a horrible carpet hazel , a plasma TV mounted on the wall , a small miniar with drinks and sweets that Blaine took the opportunity to empty as if there were no tomorrow. And the huge bed sheets with very cliché roses .

- Just need the champagne and roses ' I said laughing at the situation .

And the petals on the bed , 'said Blaine following me grace.

Then we looked at, and in less than thirty seconds and we were in bed digging a hand.

Blaine stood over me holding my wrists while I undressed with one hand.

'I'm going to fuck you until you fall dead Pleasure - Blaine said as he kissed my neck.

- Show me you can do, I answer with bravado .

No delay or no care , I put it without hesitation, I dropped cry came the reception girl worried that something was wrong.

- Is something wrong? Said the girl knocking at the door but not entering .

- Nothing we've seen the floor carpet and we have horrified Blaine said as he followed his own and with a hand covered my mouth.

- If you need anything let me know - I say the girl from behind the door endorse .

- Do not think I need it? Blaine said releasing the hand leaving the mouth breathing.

- To answer anything I can breathe once and for all .

Returning to his own site Blaine moving inside me without compassion you would make it hard .

When we finished , after having had the two most amazing orgasms of my life fell asleep .

A noise woke us moved my hand to be among the hair of Blaine for the first time opened my eyes as I watched the hair I had, it was never curly had seen , so Blaine had its secrets I thought I stroking her curls and played with them .

Wake - Blaine - I said as he watched Blaine with happy face and not waking up.

Seeing that he did not awaken yet decided , turning off the alarm clock that was on the table and go back to sleep , putting my head on his shoulder and stayed for two more hours .

- Kurt said Blaine awake and dressed watching from the ground.

'Good morning ,' said as he kissed

Good morning, today there are many things to do so I said I had not entertained a lot to do and little time.

We paid the receptionist room , you could tell he had heard behind the door all night but I did not mind the end of the day for her to see two guys do it must be a story that may not surpass until the new year .

We went back into the car and returned to Blaine we undertake the journey to NEW JERSEY .

We stopped at a restaurant near New York.

- What can I offer ? Said the waiter with a smile

- A menu 2 menu 3 and two coffees Blaine said without even looking at me eating the letter .

- Now you choose for me, I said as I looked .

- I always pick the best of the best - reply with a smile.

- For something you chose me , I answer as he laughed .

- I had never loved anyone as much as you said thankfully leaving me stunned dishes came before he could answer nothing .

- Have something in the coffee - I seeing numbers on the coffee.

'It's a phone number - he replied Blaine while I paid for the menus and turned motioning the waiter to come .

- What can I do for you ? Said the waiter ignoring me completely .

- I to stop flirting with my boyfriend if you do not want trouble, I answer as he turned .

- What if I want ? - Said with bravado worst thing he could do.

Punched him in the nose that broke while Blaine and I ran and we got into the car and we were running the place like a bat out of hell .

- So you're jealous I did not expect you to answer Kurt- Blaine

- There are many things you do not know me, but also that this is not jealous is to mark my territory I answered dismissively .

Sure it will be - answered Blaine

We finally arrived in New Jersey where we enter a hairdresser.

- What can I do for you? Answer - a girl who must be one of the hairdressers of the place.

- I want a new hairstyle and a black dye , please , 'I said as he showed exactly the look you want .

- Then , the girl replied .

When we finished we passed a shop, there I buy khaki pants , a sweater very similar to Blaine, and a pair of very hipaste `` style '' .

- Let me just see, ask Blaine

- You look totally different , but you're still handsome, he replied .

'It is key not to recognize - I answer .

- I could make a false identification ? 0lo you?

-Si

Blaine did a great job with documents, changing look and false documents did not seem the same.

That it was now was ready to go to New York and began revenge, sweet revenge deserved .

- What do you think? - I wonder as I saw Blaine think.

- Revenge - was the only word that came out of my lips.

So we went to New York where we spent Fifth Avenue and right there was the story of Quinn.

- Here you rented the apartment , I asked while watching the advantage of this action

- If something happens , I say Blaine .

Then I saw Rachel and Quinn with thousands of boxes at the entrance had to be moving rather Rachel was Quinn moved to the floor and could not see clearly with many boxes .

- Blaine them are engaged to Finn is the brunette and the blonde is the blame for everything , see Help them with the boxes and I will not see me for me and we will be in Central Park in an hour.

Quinn careful with that box said Quinn watching Rachel let go because he could not bear weight.

'I'm sorry , is the blonde apologized but was interrupted by a kiss from the brunette .

'It's all too much weight and we can not yet .

- Can I help you ladies? I ask politely Blaine .

- Oh yes please we have to take these five boxes to my apartment but crashed the elevator and are too heavy for us - Quinn replied

Blaine took five boxes undeterred by weight

- Where do I take them ? I ask Blaine

-Al attic , can you yourself? I ask the brunette .

- Of course you go uphill climb now .

Quinn and if we steal ? I ask Rachel watching the guy was going up the stairs with the five boxes in hands.

I do not think they are thieves , thieves do not wear Armani- Quinn replied watching the clothes they wore Blaine .

The two girls came up behind Blaine while Quinn opened the door to his apartment , allowing Blaine leave the heavy boxes inside.

- Thank you so much for your help in Quinn said feeling stupid he had not even asked the boy his name .

- My name is Blaine and I just moved in addition to being neighbors to help each other if Blaine said with a smile on his face.

'I just moved to that floor said the brunette .

'Well, I'm actually under - I answer you without leaving your Blaine smirk .

- My name appearing Quinn said the blonde.

Rachel - I said the brunette .

And that you do two beauties like no boyfriend to view Blaine said making both girls sonrojaran

'We are together ' said Rachel whispered shame drowned long ago that no piropeaban that.

- Oh really quiet , we are on the same side

- So you're the brunette said

_- If I am admitted Blaine finish while talking to the brunette as he looked somewhat uncomfortable with the situation.

- I have to go it was a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies Blaine said as he kissed the cheek of the blonde and the brunette then .

Blaine - bye hope to see you soon , 'said the smiling blonde.

When Blaine walked through the door two girls rosy as could be started gossiping about it.

'It's very nice ,' said Rachel

And Guapo - Quinn replied

- Maybe you have a partner

- If you could be the four do not believe , 'said the blonde

-SI have good idea to invite him to lunch for helping us answer the brunette - working the idea of blond .

- Also I like him can be a great friend of ours , 'said the blonde , not knowing that his words would bring tragedy soon and misery.

Kurt met Blaine in Central Park at the agreed time .

'Well ,' said Kurt

- They are very pretty and sympathetic Blaine said

'I have to worry about them - Kurt replied raising an eyebrow

'Of course not.

-He devised a plan to plunge

- You say , 'said Blaine .

- You have to earn your trust, while Quinn will send messages to you are not calm and then good then we 'll tell you more for now earn his trust .

- As you say , of course I had to ask a question.

- What

- Will you be my boyfriend Kurt ?

'Of course I do, replied the kissing Blaine


	4. New Friends and Old enemys

I want to clarify a comment, never in any case I have angry, I feel if you have understood, unlike Tati4137 Thanks for being one of the few to dare to give constructive criticism, just reply to your comment because I wanted to explain the ` `'' errors still take note of this and have corrected thanks to you. So thank you, continuously giving more feedback please you (or whoever) best constructive criticism today that a fatal error in my book tomorrow. No one is wise, but among all comment based errors each other we can all improve and make this world a better world. (Ok I digress cd, without further ado, here is the chapter expected in the week!)

Oh I forgot, I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS! Chapter to chapter I know that you think even if it is only one chapter like me helps me to see why go online to see the support of all of you keeps me wanting to continue writing more and more chapters. Encourage one to give me ideas if you dare, revenge, alternate endings whatever you want!, If you urge and I like you dedicate the chapter and especially of you who put the idea was.

And now finally the chapter.

Get revenge sooner than expected Quinn and Rachel had invited Blaine to eat, gave me just enough time to begin to take revenge without fear that no one would recognize me.

First he had to go to the board of lawyers Quinn where he worked, the building was in downtown Manhattan were people on both sides of the street, with a frightful traffic, and thousands of skyscrapers rising before my vision looked everywhere I looked there saw so bright, the city had not changed at all but I do.

Enter through the main entrance and ask to speak with the owner Mr. Snow.

- Who are you? -I answer a missed to see me on the top floor which only had access business and assistant clerk.

Before he could say anything the lady pushed me to the office of the owner apparently I was mistaken for a wizard but gave me the opportunity to talk with the owner without giving details as the first clerk had refused the interview with the owner .

Snow-Excuse me sir, 'I said politely as she walked through the door.

- Who are you?

Mr. Benedetti-am-I decided no time to doubt

And you are here for, 'said Mr Snow reluctantly he looked serious and tired man and obviously wanted to be anywhere but in that office.

-I have information about Quinn Fiber Your lawyer.

-What I ask Mr. Snow altered.

'Your dear Counsel drug, and sold information to other law firms in town said I

-That's impossible, Mr. Snow replied incredulously.

Teyo had anticipated it would not believe it but it had hired a joker and a director of video and a few actors, making a mount to look like Quinn went further information drugged and International law.

But as to do this to buffet

-If it is a pity

It will be rewarded you, let me do you want, 'said Mr Snow thanking my information.

Well-vera is that some of my friends are in trouble, I said.

-What kind of problems.

-Vera you've been in an asylum unjustly accused of killing people but they did nothing, now are free but if you could delete you files, you know could eliminate such crimes with some type of resource to After is the largest law firm in New York can do something does not believe I said exposing the case as he was pointing to

-I will need the names

Quickly gave the names, now Blaine and I would stay no history and would be more difficult to be discovered.

Revenge began reborn from its ashes, and now Kurt was going to prove to Quinn fiber that fire can not play without protection.

WHILE Another part of the city

Rachel you think we've done well to invite to dinner, Blaine commented Quinn watching Rachel in the kitchen starting to cook

-Course because we should not do is very good to us without knowing it is also new in town or have to help remember your first day in the city.

Quinn remembered perfectly his first day in the city of New York came ready to take on the world all seemed to echo it was just her and the city.

But he was in complete solitude, in a small apartment in Manhattan in the Jewish area of the city. Totally helpless, had managed to graduate from Yale in medicine and law, and that had helped him get a secretary in one of the best law firms and was slowly starting to take cases and finally achieved a name in the buffet.

If you're right-we need help thinking Quinn said no one deserved to be alone in the city especially the early days became eternal with no one to talk to besides Blaine seemed good people there was nothing to fear.

- Do you think it will be vegetarian? I ask Rachel upset because he had not even asked if it was

I do not know we can do a little of everything-I do not think the blonde commented beginning to cook a couple of steaks with sauce.

Yes what if you are allergic to anything? I ask Rachel feeling useless for not asking anything in Blaine.

He will tell us if you have something

-I hope so I would not cause bad impression.

They started cooking macaroni salad with cheese and almonds, steak sauce, some snacks, an apple pie and different cupcakes they had bought in a bakery near his home.

She'll love

-If all nothing is missing

- What if we prepare flounder? This time I ask Quinn

Best spare-so if we can eat at night

And if we can spare to give Blaine watching Quinn replied excited brunette really need new friends from Kurt closure she had been very sad.

Then Kurt Quinn thought perhaps she had guilt, had said nothing to save him and she could have saved the end of the day she was largely to blame, and most would never forget his last words.

-Flashback-

-I will not allow you to live quietly and not happy with Rachel will have a happy ending I say Kurt enraged.

-If I say good-bye Quinn

I swear to avenge me if it's the last thing I do'll get yours.

- Who you gonna believe? I ask Quinn out the door.

-End Flashback-

Yes Kurt was afraid, because she had to be there alone without anyone, not expected to hate and perhaps could not forgive him many years had fallen only three.

You should go visit there had been two months in the asylum only but feared the wrath of the Kurt and Rachel scare it tell him what he knew he could not risk losing his relationship with Rachel, so she decided to visit him in 4 months it would have been half a year already and Kurt would be quieter.

Rachel-Quinn said Quinn waking thought.

-U sorry that I stayed on the moon 'I say Quinn

Something bad-fearing said Rachel have done something wrong

Nothing-my thoughts do not worry.

TAKE-Blaine-answer bit to get Rachel getting dressed elegantly.

The door rang was nine when Blaine had been invited and there he was, in a suit looked to an appointment.

Hi Blaine, you've elegant dress well for us, 'said Quinn with a smile liked Blaine was a special person to dress for dinner last button was amused.

-Of course with two beauties like you could not go otherwise

Alagas Blaine-I said blushing Quinn

-Rachel said interrupting something a little jealous watching the scene.

-Rachel Do not be jealous, for I bring you flowers Blaine said pulling a bouquet of red roses making Rachel blush open mouth and then hug Blaine

Oh thank you very much Blaine had never given me roses I love Rachel said

-For you also have Blaine said giving Quinn a bouquet of daisies

-I love are my favorite smelling them said Quinn.

-Going to put in a vase-taking Rachel Quinn said as he pointed to Blaine to sit.

-That detail is not it? Rachel said

-If you are very friendly.

They ate quietly and once came to desserts made Rachel interrogation.

- Are you single?

'Yes,' I replied Blaine

- Where are you? Quinn said

-Ohio

Ohio-said-surprised both girls.

- If that? I ask Blaine missed by his reaction

We're from Lima-where are you-you answered Quinn

Waterville-De Lima two hours

-What a small world, 'said Rachel.

Then they sat on the couch and continued with more questions.

- And why did you come to New York? I ask Quinn

Blaine hesitated a little to say could not be said to do justice by Kurt lied so.

'I want to be a musician has always been my dream,' said Blaine

-Could I beg Rachel sing-

Blaine sing a song chosen a Queen song.

-Your voice is magnificent, 'said Rachel surprised to find someone with a better voice than her.

You have never sung in a theater-Quinn commented

-No Never

Rachel and Quinn took a couple of directions.

-You have to go to these punishments and these record your voice can not be wasted're very talented, said both girls

-Many Thanks girls.

The evening over, Blaine went home and both girls continued to talk about the secret talent Blaine both had surprised the boy's voice.

Suddenly a call made both girls Rachel shut up and grabbed the phone.

Quinn is for you Rachel said handing the phone to Quinn.

-He said Quinn said hearing nothing and no one to the other line.

-Your lie is in danger, I say a cold mechanized voice then hang up.

Revenge is already underway as you can see, but there are still many chapters with more intrigue, new discoveries about the death of order, and even murder, with new characters but always very essence of mystery and intrigue.

I want to see your comments! Follow me on my homepage! And put the story to favorites and expand it to your friends so that more people enjoy this story. I also wanted to announce that in parallel to this story will write the story of `` fear'' A bloody people who were on a curse, a murderer, and all the characters of Glee club dying so bloody, so if you will horror theme crime and do not miss A bloody people who publishes at 8 HOURS LATER TODAY FRIDAY IN HONOR TO FRIDAY 13 (If you already know is not Friday 13 and Tuesday 13 but I do not add up) Enjoy it because it will also be a murderer / a mysterious / ay very disturbed.

Fondly dedicate this episode to my loyal fans: Tati4137, Gabriela Cruz, Kevin Malik and GirlFaberry would not have such loyal followers and so eager to more mysteries without you order!


	5. Revenge never comes only

I've seen new users visiting and commented on my fics, perfect! Lately poneis no comments, well anyway I promised and a question that made me someone comment, how many chapters will it have? Well, that and I know, as far as inspiration arrives I guess 15 or 20 chapters (published discounting) because now I have written 4 mas (Even not go up).

AND OPEN NEW CHAPTERS OF A TOWN `` Blood'' Do not FORGET TO VISIT! SINCE WHEN THIS UP A CHAPTER ALSO I WILL END IN A TOWN BLOODY'' `` I HOPE YOUR COMMENTS! ;)

Quinn froze knew what he meant but the only person who knew it was Kurt and he could not do anything in there or maybe it really was fulfilling his revenge.

- Something wrong with Quinn? I ask Rachel seeing whiter than normal Quinn and falling like a dead weight against the couch.

-If you are just bad news nothing to worry about, Quinn answered thinking that it had been a joke if it had to be New York were anyone could make a joke.

Rachel sensed that something was wrong with Quinn but did not want to push it if I said it was nothing that would be nothing, if something serious and would tell at the time now I just had to distract her and everything and come.

'I love you Rachel said as she hugged Quinn.

-Me too me too Rachel said hugging Rachel.

While outside of New York, Kurt was in front of a large multi-family house as his father had in Lima so the peak ring.

Hi-I can help in the Kitty-opened door as he watched the dark man against his door.

-Hi I just moved to the house next door and went to greet them, brought a blueberry pie Kurt said with a smile as he handed the cake to Kitty.

Oh thank you very much I am presenting Kitty Wilde said the blonde.

-I am Benedetti-Claude said Kurt presenting

- Are you American? I ask Kitty as she sat next to Kurt on his couch in the dining room.

Before answering Kurt looked at the room, it was spacious with wooden floors, floor to double height, with some wooden furniture and advantage that matched the cream of the wall, and the chimney was giving it an elegant touch the hall.

I'm from Italy-Rome-I say Kurt casually.

-Oh always wanted to go to Italy is beautiful.

-If everything in Italy is beautiful, even Kurt vendetta 'I say to himself.

- Excuse me did you say? Kitty said not being able to hear well what he had said.

-Italy is beautiful.

-Oh yeah I love to go.

-If you like, this summer I could buy you a big house there and I do not seem in a company as big house watching Kurt lied to the excited girl, and had in the boat.

Oh if we could clearly go, you and I will Claude great friends said Kitty convinced his new friendship

Best Kitty-best Kurt said while laughing.

Quinn and Rachel went shopping on Fifth Avenue, Quinn laughed at the little taste I had in Rachel dress so I had to help her.

- What do you think of this dress? Said Rachel who wore a D & G shoes while wearing sandals, obviously was not the best design.

-I think it would be better to play classic, a Cannel dress and black heels.

After much discussion ended up purchasing both dressed but Quinn said he would leave some shoes to wear dress D & G.

Came home and received another call from the law firm of Quinn this time Mr. Snow asked her presence.

-This can be good and bad Quinn said worried

I knew Mr. Snow was just calling people climb it or dismiss.

Quinn entered the large building that was imposed with its luxurious decor and great lighting.

Stately wooden doors, polished with fine detail on the edge of the walls, plants giving color to the room in contrast to the color of the gray walls all under a white tiled floors adorned with small tables and chairs to finally go through a large window.

-Hello Miss Quinn answered the receptionist

Hi Monica-Quinn said dryly and then take the elevator to the top floor where the principal's office was located.

Knocked on the door twice before passing

-I asked Mr. Snow.

-If Quinn goes on.

- What is it sir? I ask Quinn afraid because his work was all that Rachel had not even worked as totally dependent on that salary.

-This strongly farewell Mr. Snow replied.

'Because I've done-he could say with Quinn last strength he had left after receiving the terrible news that the ice left inside and surprised.

She knew that Mr. Snow was a very strong bold, tenacious but most men in their decisions if someone dismissed goodbye forever knew he had to lose but maybe knowing the reasons for his dismissal could come to negotiate a letter of recommendation or financial compensation for unfair dismissal.

-By betraying the company shouted Mr. Snow

- I beg your pardon? I ask Quinn not knowing that Mr. Snow said he did not understand she had not done anything.

-You have passed information about us on our cases to other companies

-That's not true sir.

-We have proof.

Show them there-if it is impossible.

Mr. Snow connect the huge screen where the video that Kurt had previously looked to Mr. Snow.

That's not possible is not me, 'said Quinn

-If you are Quinn, stop playing dumb that role does not hit you.

-I swear Mr Snow never betray this company

And it was true for Quinn this company was no more work was his whole life had spent long nights here, started from under secretary but his degree at Yale had gotten gradually make give him cases, proving his worth serving for this company.

He got along with everybody hated anyone who might have miss a thing no one in her life that she hated, or at least not to this point no one beneficiary since his dismissal and was a substitute for it, in cases less important and earned the same salary as her, no one would be dumb enough to do this to Quinn, at least not your assistant, if he had it would have meant he would have to work longer hours for the same pay, Quinn did with illusion because was his life, his work was his whole life, but others were not so much workers as she could have been one or another by.

- Who gave that video? I ask Quinn hysterical about not getting answers to your questions mentally.

-No I can tell Quinn, the information is given, the reporting / not.

-But sir.

-Also know you're consuming illegal substances in this country Quinn, borrare tape so you do not blame and go to jail for using illegal substances, the most you will do for you is give you a letter for your services recomanacion but nothing more .

And Quinn left the building with a letter in his hand, the letter of recommandation. Nothing more is what haver had after working for five years there.

Was fired for lies, a video was a montage and did not know who was the author of the video so I started thinking, could haver been Mr. Snow to dismiss without giving any idemnizacion but it was stupid to think that the had fired because he knew that she worked more hours without charging more. Kurt could haver been, but scrap the idea immediately because he was locked in the madhouse could not even counting that would miss the video and could send it if you do not allow any outside contact. It was impossible, then I saw who I could have done this, there was only one name, PUCK.


	6. Me vs Past

I had to go home to confront him Puck as he could do something like that, did not have sufficient grounds, if he'd go with Rachel abandoned but still kept much I hate him.

So slowly moved to Lowell where Puck East Sido resided.

Knocked on the door twice. And to his surprise, came a girl with a sunset Puck shirt.

- Who is it? I ask the girl.

- Is Puck'm a friend? I ask Quinn.

-Wait, PUCK! Shouted the girl making Puck appeared by the door as she returned to the bedroom.

-What do you want your now-I said Puck with angry voice will not hurt to see Quinn with Rachel, to him it was a surprise he loved Quinn from high school had been together for ten years and to his surprise he was just a front for Quinn to their parents and still loved as the first day he saw her.

-Because you have sent a video making me go through a con-drugged and angry Quinn said he knew that could only have been him.

-A video you speak Puck said without understanding anything said Quinn.

Quinn looked at Puck's eyes the confusion that was noticeable, for a moment doubt that Puck was the mysterious inventor of the video but still had to be kept insisting so.

-Do not play the fool with me Puck tell me why you did it.

-I did not do anything, 'said Puck

- YES! Quinn shouted

-I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING Puck said second time this time screaming.

-So if you have not been you who was said Quinn

I do not know Quinn, I'm not your babysitter, I'm not in your life but I was not sorry if I have a matter to understand Puck said as he closed the door in his face Quinn.

Quinn did not understand, was planted there was Puck if not then who else could go for it. I had to think it would comment Rachel home, there could quiet thinking.

Puck as he went to the room to meet his guest smiled, did not know who was the inventor of that video, but had managed to Quinn lost the job he was grateful, even a thousandth of damage they would miss this video, never exceed the pain I experience when Quinn left.

-Flashback-

-As you're leaving because you're going where.

Puck-I go, I decided to start a new relationship serene Quinn said without emotion

With know-who? Puck said angrily

-If you know, 'said Quinn

- The?-Puck confused asked

-Rachel Berry

A puck dropped the world over, Rachel Berry that loud, small, infernal Jew who always complained throughout the secondary and got every single Glee club.

But when

Puck-All my life, I'm sorry I was confused in high school but in recent years I've noticed, I never wanted to hurt Puck, I love you but I love you as you should love.

-You never loved me

Secondary-If yes, and now but I've realized that I love Rachel Berry.

And so he was leaving Puck crying and cursing destroyed the apartment cursed all Rachel Berry and having a broken heart.

-End of Flashback-

Puck even thought Quinn would never stop loving her she was the only girl he had loved and so would be until the end of time, until her death came.

I did not know what had happened to Quinn stopped loving him but nothing she could do, she had a new life with Rachel and he had to make his own.

Quinn was shattered try to be strong but cried as he was walking along the busy street of Park Avene for arriving home, was unfair had lost his job his livelihood, one of the things that every morning he got up with a smile, their work and Rachel were the only two things that gave strength to live.

I walk in the door and there Rachel surprised to see this so broken and so sunk in misery so hug.

- What happened to Quinn? I ask the brunette to see her so broken and so sunken.

-I have been fired from work-I say between sobs Quinn

Rachel Quinn knew that his work was his whole life had fought hard for it, and now that the need had fired all his love and be there for her.

And it is not just you deserve-no answer indignant fury Rachel lit but tried to hide it before she put Quinn furious not unlike Quinn would calm the worst would.

-Someone send a fake video of me posing as a crook and drugged-Quinn replied as tears fell from her eyes and wet the dress Rachel while they were still hugging Quinn wept inconsolably.

It's not fair Quinn has done nothing wrong have to go to the police answered the brunette as she held Quinn to lift

-Rachel if we do not give the video to the police and go to jail for drug possession

'But you do not drug Quinn

But I go out in this video Rachel and I assure you I look like my face is a perfect fit even if he was not sure that I am not, I would think he did-answer Quinn falling to the ground.

Rachel broke his heart seeing her so broken that way so humiliated, but he was right if Quinn said you could not do anything to be one of the best lawyers in the country and he was right.

We'll have to find out who that mysterious person said Rachel.

Yes Rachel but who may have already done my research and nothing.

-I think I know who could be said Rachel

- Who? I ask because Quinn missed Rachel knew who could be that person.

-Kitty Wilde.

Just saying that name Quinn bristled all the hairs that had head and trembled, he could not be her and if it was she did not want to see it not after what had happened and what he had done, I knew it was dangerous and could not go there, it could be dangerous.

And because you say that name Rachel

-Kurt, said it was perhaps the lover seeks revenge Finn

'That's nonsense Rachel

A me-not I find Rachel said getting angry because Quinn did not want to value his opinion was an idea that fit perfectly.

Neither said anything about it but both thought the same thing, had to investigate Kitty Wilde.

Even if it meant risking everything.

Quinn was until that day outside New York in Rhode Island within an hour of the city of New York after asking a favor to his friend the police had found out where Kitty Wilde lived.

I call and there was the blonde.

- Quinn? I ask Kitty puzzled to see her standing there facing the door from the accident had never speak again.

Kitty-go-I can answer Quinn

-If light passes the blonde-I replied not very happy

They sat on the couch in the living room one on each end of the sofa.

- Why have you come to my house Quinn? I ask Kitty

- Why do you try to destroy my life? -Quinn asked the same tone that Kitty had asked the question.

-Are you talking about, 'said Kitty upset and confused.

Quinn took a knife he found on the table and threatened to Kitty.

You do-Quinn said Kitty terrified

-Just tell me that Kitty gave you the money you asked said you never come back to me for anything even to me that you want more money, 'said Quinn

I do not want anything

-Why are you trying to ruin my life, if you want more money you would have given me because you have done this.

The wonder-that-Kitty confused

-Video

- What do I ask Kitty video without really knowing to understand

Quinn will explain again the same story he had told Puck but Kitty in the same way that Puck had told him he had nothing to do with the video.

Quinn then left the knife on the table.

I do not understand then who can be defeated if Quinn said Kitty was not who he could be.

-I was in Rhode Island all week not left here, I could not be.

I do not know who you are I only know that Kitty is coming for me and I am desperate you do not know who could be

'I do not know, it could be that you throw yourself chicho guilt.

-Kurt can not be this in the asylum, the least that one can not enter or leave.

Then the two stood silent, not knowing what to do or to say.

- How are you doing with Rachel? I ask Kitty

Very well is the best thing that has happened in my life.


	7. ¿Quinn is a Killer?

CAREFUL! Every day can be the last of this wonderful weekend

-Good for you Quinn I deserve to be happy, 'he said while smiling Kitty Quinn smiled back.

- And you for Rhode Island?

-I like this life, quieter in my house

-You never habituaste Environment of New York

-Oh no, I'm a suburban girl

-Always have been, since high

-If those good times.

And both smile again, the two captains had been cheerleading and cheerleaders, they were popular so happy so full of grace and life, that life is not bad as they had been, but that was his moment of glory and passion .

-If good times said Quinn

-Who could repeat Kitty said with an air of sadness.

Well Kitty feel the knife, I have to go, 'said Quinn apologizing for threatening to Kitty with knife after all were friends, the fear for what they had done but were still friends.

Quinn 'It's all I know you'd never hurt me,' said Kitty without giving too much importance.

Quinn left the house with her car and she quickly disappeared from the landscape of suburban Newton.

But she and Kitty had been aware of a presidency that had been watching and listening to the entire conversation, a strange and unknown person who had been there watching and watching.

She would not hurt you, but if I answer a mysterious voice as he forced the front door of the house of Kitty.

After that entry just screams were heard, but no one could hear.

Quinn back to New York, Rachel had spoken by telephone advising you of everything I had done in Rhode Island and had not yet found the mysterious person.

Although he did not say out loud knew that Quinn was scared Finn's death was not an accident, and Kurt was paying an innocent crime but his silence spoke now Rachel hated her to death, although the loved one part of her heart will always belong to Finn and never forgive a lie and a betrayal least.

I knew I would never forgive him that Kurt was in there because of him, but the silence lately burned everything inside, not in August knowing that Kurt was there locked without fault and that she had refused help when he should have spoken at length After she did not kill Finn, but if he was involved, hopefully you would have fallen only a year or two and Rachel would have expected.

If I would have expected, she knew from the depths of his heart, that she would have expected, but decided to be selfish and get on with life, seeing an innocent being convicted for his silence. And now life was returning him what he deserved, maybe it was not yet too late to talk, afraid Rachel's reaction but he knew she would understand. Perhaps there was still time to make it right.

When I went home saw thousands of police, a policeman approached and asked.

- What is happening agent? I ask Quinn worried that something bad had happened to her building and Rachel was there that could have happened.

We are going to arrest a murder suspect.

- Oh my god have killed here? I ask Quinn hysterical

Miss-No quiet here has not happened but we know that the murder suspect happened here.

Then Rachel saw a message saying run and do not stop until you leave the city, I love you.

The message was very strange but still she ran but then a police realized marching and boom

- Where will you miss? I ask the police.

'I'm outta here

-It is dangerous to try to leave the street the murderer could be lost

Fiber-Quinn'm one of the best lawyers in New York and this is contrary to the freedom of movement Quinn said angry for not being able to leave.

- Quinn Fiber? Repeated the police.

If she answered confused-his name was not very common but it was not so strange to ask twice.

Quinn Fabray is arrested for the murder of Kitty Wilde in Rhode Island, said everything can be said and worth to a jury.

Quinn could not even move in less than ten seconds he was handcuffed and marching in a car on the way to the station.

Once a commissioner on the same detective detective Stan / captain who had accused Kurt sat in front of Quinn

-We meet again Quinn regret it in these circumstances, 'said Captain Stan who just never believe the version of Kurt and perhaps now could find out more about the day of the death of Finn.

-This is a mistake, 'said Quinn

- A mistake? I ask Stan

-If I did not kill Quinn said

Then-Allows the saw and went to Rhode Island.

I quinn then realized q EU had blundered, however there was a possibility that if he told the truth would believe her if she was killed she had been there someone could have seen and lie would not go in his favor at trial she knew, years of experience had given him the lesson that a white lie can get a conviction for the rest of life.

-If I went to Rhode Island-Quinn replied

'Tell me you did Quinn to Rhode Island.

It's a long story, but I did not kill, 'said Quinn

-We have time.

-Vera all happened a year ago.

-Flashback-

-Kitty, we have a new plan said Quinn

- What new plan? I ask Kitty

No-kill Rachel

And this sudden change of Kitty said raising his left eyebrow

-It's too dangerous

Quinn could not tell Kitty that was in love with Rachel, the plan was too dangerous and maybe Rachel could go and eliminate any possibility of having a relationship with Rachel.

-Tu but not us

What do you mean? I ask Quinn disbelief at the words of Kitty

-You are rich, I do not, and unless you give me fifteen million, equivalent to the life insurance Rachel Berry, I'll do it alone with or without your help.

'I'll tell the police said Quinn immediately knowing that this would not stop Kitty.

-Oh yeah, and you're going to have exactly the plan to kill Rachel, the scam will then killing Finn to keep the money, the police would like to know my story on the subject and I think your law firm Quinn also Fiber death lawyer said Kitty laughing by last name.

Quinn knew she could not say anything, tell it would ruin him.

'I will give it, just give me a month Quinn said

-A month, if I have the money he acts alone.

Quinn trying to do everything he could to get that money but could not get it.

Kitty went upstairs Rachel's apartment, with a bat in hand, peak at the door and someone opened it.

Without giving more time, Kitty gave four hits against the head of that person, and then looked down, it was Finn, did not kill Rachel, Finn had killed because he was at home but had to be working.

Without giving time for more Kitty left the apartment, then Kurt who had followed her hope as Kitty went out of the street, entered the building Finn and Rachel, ran and went to the apartment of Finn and there he saw the door open Finn and saw him lying on the floor with a hole in the head, but was still alive.

Finn is right, 'said Kurt as he tried to press the wound

-Do not trust Quinn-Finn whisper but really hit you in the head was confused and wanted to say Kitty will attempt to rectify but died before he could say anything.

Kitty Quinn had seen leaving the apartment, then she ran to the apartment of Rachel and Finn could perhaps even save it.

-Rachel-Quinn said to see Kurt and Finn died in the living room.

A panicked Quinn did not know that Kurt knew all this, but looked a very cold and frosty so obviously knew everything and now go to the police or condemn Rachel and had to shut him up somehow.

-End of Flashback-

-Then I had to threaten him that if he said something would accuse him of murder because he had his fingerprints all over Quinn said

-Why did not you say anything before, 'said Captain Stan

Before she could answer another officer entered and whispered a few words to the captain and then leave the room.

'Well I think Quinn will have double jeopardy.

- I beg your pardon? I ask Quinn incredulous uncomprehending

-Kurt's body was found dead floating in the Hudson River and has your fingerprints.

-Kurt Quinn said in shock, Kurt was dead, had his DNA on the clothes of Kurt and worst of all, Kurt had to not be in the asylum.

-Kurt is the asylum-Quinn said not believing the words of Stan

-No, Kurt Quinn left the asylum four months ago by immense not remember anything at all and decided to release him.

-So Kurt has been in town all this time, Quinn said robotic voice.

-If Quinn

- What you got to say about that Kurt's body has your DNA? I ask Stan.

Quinn told the accident with knife Kitty.

Quinn-Ok this might be something credible to not accuse you of the death of Kitty, but Kurt and you say 'I told Mr. Stan

-I have not seen Kurt since the trial, more than half a year I have not seen him swear Quinn said sincerely

Quinn-I like you but your version is very, very credible, well that would have to believe that sumarte, assault, threats, attempted murder and all that you would be at least five years in jail, said Capt. Stan.

Quinn then cry, while Captain Stan left her there alone, she cried, now understood because he had lost his job, was Kurt, but was still more confused now, because someone had killed Kitty and Kurt to charge her with it, not sense.

Someone had played with her, and now she would pay for all the lies he had told, and silence for not helping Kurt now turned against him she knew that if she did not help Rachel Earl would pack a life sentence for two murders , not to mention everything else. That would already be a miracle still happen five years in prison, but god help her and take away the charges of murder he would not remove the five from all the lies he had told.

-You have the right to call the police said


	8. Someone of past return

As promised, so here you have the penultimate chapter. What you end up liking this chapter? I hope comments and criticisms!.

'Okay,' said Quinn called Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn call this call to a lawyer of his company, his deputy was the second best lawyer in New York.

A counted them both case, the lawyer said he would try to fall only five years, and then leave the girls alone.

Quinn said horrified Rachel

Rachel-I'm sorry-forgive me beg Quinn tearfully.

-The person I most loved, said Rachel tried to kill me in disbelief

But regretted it, I fall in love with you, 'said Quinn

And if you had not I would be dead now miss Quinn-Rachel sullen answer.

-Yet I forgive and I'll help you out, 'said Rachel leaving Quinn confused could not understand much goodness in a person.

Thank you, Rachel Quinn said thanking the lord that Rachel would have forgiven.

-I will investigate who did this to Quinn, I promise we will together this.

'I'll be five years in prison

'I'll wait,' said Rachel.

Then everyone slumped Quinn, if she had said all this from the beginning, Kurt would not be dead now, or Kitty, you may have fallen 30 to 40 years for murder but most important of all is that she would not be charged Count herd life in four walls.

Rachel had waited until the end of time, however now or were to blame for all this or Quinn would be doomed.

-I love you, Quinn said

-I love you-I say Rachel.

Kurt buried in Lima, were only his father Burt, Charole and Blaine.

'Sorry you are? I ask Burt to brown boy.

-Blaine, a friend of Kurt-Blaine replied with a smile.

- How do you know Kurt? I ask Charole

Blaine thought a credible excuse.

-In-Vogue I say Blaine

Were working together-added-Burt

Yes, we were good friends, I say Blaine.

Then when Kurt's body cremated, Burt took the ashes right next to his ex-wife, Elisabeth, had left his first wife, and now his son, began to mourn, had died because of him if he had paid more attention this He had not gone far only had memories of Elisabeth and memories of Kurt.

-A lifetime of memories and I can only this Burt said as he watched his son's ashes in her hands.

Charole hug Burt, who did not realize that Blaine was gone.

And that boy-wonder Burt

He was, perhaps had work

'Perhaps,' was all she could answer Burt.

And they abandoned the cemetery to go home, it would be a new day tomorrow or so the saying went.

Blaine could not believe it, had remained strong throughout the funeral but now hopelessly wept inconsolably, had lost the person he loved most, murdered in the Hudson River, but Kurt was painting in the Hudson River and because he had not been told someone was following him.

- Why Kurt? I ask Blaine no response

Blaine drove to his apartment to see it presented by police tape that blocked the way.

- Agent is something wrong? I ask Blaine to see his step prevented.

'We arrested a suspect and we are analyzing fingerprints and evidence

- Who? I ask Blaine curious to know who your serious building

Fiber-Quinn answered the policeman

Then Blaine thought he had a hope, maybe Kurt was alive and had faked his death to blame Quinn, but that was not the original plan.

-Flashback-

-Let's strike back, 'said Kurt

- How?-Wonder Blaine

-She will be work, assembly and Quinn will be fired

- And just be that? I ask Blaine to see the simplicity of revenge.

-No, but Quinn whole life lies in the work, no job will be a good post, plus the mortgage on the flat is expensive, so if you do not pay, your floor will be repossessed.

And we'll buy-affirm Blaine

-If you want

They have a flat-cute, almost like they said Blaine

- Should I worry? I ask Kurt

-Never

-End of flashback-

So I could not understand Kurt's body in the Hudson River, was to investigate the death of Kurt, the person who had killed Kurt, the love of his life, deserved the same fate.

Rachel investigating the death of Kurt and Kitty, so went to Rhode Island to ask about Kitty, there found two neighbors who were walking quietly.

-Hey excuse me, I'm an old friend of Kitty and I'm a private detective lied Rachel

Oh sorry for his death, I answer a neighboring

'I'm investigating the death of Kitty Rachel said as she continued lying.

'Oh,' exclaimed the other neighboring

-Have you seen anything strange about Kitty, visiting someone or something? Rachel was asking

-If a new neighbor visited her frequently answered one of the neighbors.

- What was his name? I ask Rachel.

Benedetti-answer-Claude one of the neighboring

-Thank you for your information.

Rachel finally had a name, that neighbor may have seen something, or was his murderer, but did not know any Claude and by the time Quinn had also not been named in any of their social circles, so you could not know that connection had in all this.

Rachel decided to go to New York and visit a former colleague of Quinn, a doing maybe he could give you some information about this Claude Benedetti.

I'm sorry Rachel but Claude does not exist or is not his name right, 'I say' friend Quinn

- What did you say? I ask confused Rachel

His name was not on any record of the United States of America, contained only in France and Italy, and most of them have not been in the U.S. ever.

-Try to find if anyone came to America between Saturday and Wednesday.

Rachel-I'll try, everything is to help Quinn.

Rachel was intrigued apartment do if there was Claude Benedetti who was this man and he wanted them.

And then he thought the connection, Kurt, maybe it was a fellow of the asylum or had some connection.

I had to go to Maine to visit the madhouse doctors who had treated Kurt, maybe they would know who the man was, because surely would have been living with Kurt. And if you did not get anything either lost nothing by trying.

Rachel took his car and began the long journey to Maine, it was night so I decided to stay in a hotel near the border with New Hampshire, was not fancy but neither needed luxury at that time only a place to stay overnight.

Sleeping, was all he could do that night, I kept thinking about Kurt and Quinn, Kurt was normal was spiteful, but did not know what kind of relationship would with Claude to do all this to Quinn, if she had silent, but because his body was floating in the Hudson River as possible, he had to be in the asylum.

Nothing made sense, it was all too confusing.

Blaine on the other hand was also investigating was Kurt's apartment where he had a key but found no trace.

Then went to Rhode Island, it was night, so I could rest assured that no one was looking out the window or on the street, took the key of the house and entered.

Where are Kurt-Blaine said his voice rising.

But there was no response, then you Blaine began searching the house, touching as little as possible, he found an address of a hotel a few miles north.

Blaine hurried to that address. I enter the hotel it was a winter spa. There was recorded and reserve a room.

Then he saw it, he saw that Kurt smiled then disappeared, there seemed only been a trick of her mind.

She missed him, maybe his mind would never be strong enough to let go.

In the middle of the night to sleep, but something woke him at midnight, a presence was in his room, specifically in his bed, someone was at his side. He saw that person turned and looked at him with blue eyes.

-Kurt-Blaine whisper

-Expecting to get rid of me that easily, 'said Kurt smiling

These live-Blaine exclaimed

Kurt laughed, missed the excitement of Blaine.

- What, because you have done this? I ask Blaine.

-Flashback-


	9. When the final is everything

Kurt took a doll shot for Hudson River, police saw the doll and ran into the thinking itself was a person, but that Kurt had already thrown in the river. Picking up a gun and shooting the doll, causing it to deflate.

But I do not understand because I used a doll Blaine said surprised.

-The doll was in the middle of the Hudson River and I was on shore. With the current sea did see that had dragged me, because if I had pulled the middle of the river, I would have drowned in this way I managed my death two things, blame Quinn, and remove any suspicion that I had something to do with the death of Kitty-Kurt confessed.

'It's ... Blaine said without words

Blaine-Amazing-concluded

-This plan is perfect, 'said Kurt

Blaine stayed the rest of the night hug Kurt finally he knew that Kurt was not dead just left and he did find it, but then something restless because they had been in contact with him.

However the question remains in the air, unanswered, Blaine was too afraid to find out the answer, especially one that did not like, so shut up while still hugged Kurt.

Rachel finally get to the insane asylum of Maine, had been a long hours but at last he had succeeded, had reached its destination.

Before she opened the great madhouse, it was a huge building, it had indoor gardens, and outdoor.

Activity reception and ask for Dr. Sherpa to the doctor who treated Kurt during his stay there.

Good morning, I'm Dr. Sherpa 'I say a man dressed in robe.

-Rachel Berry, nice to meet you, 'said Rachel

And Rachel come to know the status of a family member said Dr Sherpa

'Not really, I wanted to ask you some questions answered Rachel.

Rachel went to the doctor's office Sherpa, was a small room, wooden floors, white walls, a desk, a computer, some carpetanos, folders, pens, different papers and a large window in front of it.

-You say, 'said Dr

- Claude Benedetti was hospitalized here? I ask Rachel

I can not give information about any of our patients, the doctor replied.

'Please doctor, this man has killed a friend of mine, and my girlfriend has blamed his murder Rachel replied as I desperately needed that answer.

The doctor looked at his computer, typing a few letters.

'I'm going to get a coffee, it would be a shame to you to put you to gossip my table I answer the doctor with a smile and then leave.

Rachel caught the hint, went to the doctor's table where he saw that there was no results found. Then click the name of Kurt, and saw something unexpected, Kurt had been released four months before his death.

She sat back in his chair while the doctor again.

'I hope you have served time, answered the doctor.

- Why they released Kurt? I ask Rachel.

I can not say anything.

Then Rachel told him the whole story of the death of Dr. Finn hoping so tell any information to serve you.

-Kurt left because he did not remember anything that had done

- Then Kurt went to four months? I ask Rachel

-This is

And know where Rachel was said

She said nothing, but I think it was with his cellmate, but do not say anything, Blaine Anderson, said Dr.

Rachel froze in his chair, unable to move, Blaine, his friend had been with Kurt in there, but that does not mean anything, could be coincidence, but just after the arrest of Quinn had no response from him.

He had killed Kitty, and had blamed Quinn, I guess I would think she killed Kurt and Rachel retaliated as he thanked the doctor thought his attention.

Rachel left the asylum seeking Quinn, had to go to New York and tell him the news.

When Rachel told Quinn the news she also sack the same conclusions.

-Was Blaine said Quinn

But are you sure, I thought the same thing but I can not believe it.

-If Rachel, surely my dismissal of Kurt serious thing, and when he saw that Kurt was murdered, he went for Kitty, blaming me.

But he did not know Kitty was not in the area, could not know because it was not in Rhode Island, and had spent all his life in Ohio and the asylum.

That gave Quinn something to think about, if Blaine had not killed Kitty, who had been. Then he lit up the idea, it was so clear.

-Kurt still alive, leaving Rachel Quinn affirm confused.

But he is dead

-That all but as we know, could have done anything.

His father admitted to the morgue, I was there.

- Did you see any scars? I ask Quinn.

-Flashback-

-Is this your child? I ask the coroner

Yes, because-Oh Kurt Burt replied as he fell to the ground crying.

Rachel stared at the scene, Kurt was dead, but something strange had no scar to the contour of the neck.

-End of Flashback-

'I say,' I had Rachel.

-No they did the autopsy, they had to pay the coroner to make a paripé for all we believed dead.

'Well, we will report it to the police,' said Rachel

-Call Burt last week, and told me that they had cremated the body, there is no evidence.

But if you are not dead who cremated?

-It was a closed-door funeral, probably Kurt, come out of the coffin and casket would burn only said Quinn

- What can we do? I ask Rachel.

Quinn thought of all the possible options, but only found one that was risky and safe enough to get her out of this mess.

You'll have to go to my friend do, track the mobile and then follow Blaine Blaine, Blaine where this is Kurt.

-According Quinn

-However, a few days ago made some calls to Puck told Quinn

-A Puck? Why? I ask Rachel

He has been trying to get me out of jail, he will accompany you in case.

-That could happen.

-That you killed Rachel, if Kitty have killed because you are not going to kill you if they see that you know all your secrets.

Rachel then thought that Quinn was right, they were dangerous, anything could happen if there was protected, I was afraid it was still the only way to get Quinn out of jail, they had other options.

Quinn-De-affirm I will agree Rachel.

Quinn smiled, even after what she had done and lied, Rachel was still beside her, risking his life to save his.

Rachel went to the apartment of a friend of Quinn

'I must ask you another favor,' said Rachel

What-do-I said

-Find out where this person is

Rachel gave all sorts of details Blaine said and done in a few days would know.

Rachel then left the apartment and went to make the house of Puck, because he had to protect the least I could do is go home.

'Miss Berry said Puck, opening the door

-I come in? I ask Rachel

Go ahead, 'I say Puck

Puck told Rachel everything she had learned.

-I never would have said Hummel 'I say Puck

He did not seem the type of person Rachel said violent

-I see.

Puck and Rachel some time staring silently stood, was an awkward silence but in the end we both said.

Good for you-Berry, Quinn is a great girl, 'I say Puck

Puck Thank you risk your life to oust Quinn prison-I say Rachel.

They both laughed, Rachel finally decided to return to his apartment where he could rest after the long hours of travel in recent days.

Rachel still felt fear of the body, not sure what would happen once to find Blaine and Kurt, but it was something I had to do for Quinn.

Kurt picked up his phone and call the number Rachel, revenge was to be completed once and for all.

'Hello,' I say one speaking to Rachel on the phone.

-If you want to free your girlfriend, Quinn, meet at hotel Le Bon tomorrow at twelve o'clock.

And the call was over.

-Rachel Berry, very soon you will pay for everything you did-conclude Kurt watching Blaine sleeping beside him.


	10. The revenge is end (Final Chapter)

And the call was over.

-Rachel Berry, very soon you will pay for everything you did-conclude Kurt watching Blaine sleeping beside him.

-When revenge is completed it and I'll be free at last forever Kurt said looking at the sky, making a promise under all the stars in the sky fell.

Rachel had worried, the call was from Kurt, only had that number, was still alive and wanted to see.

-We have to go today, 'said Puck Rachel while trying to lift the sofa.

Puck-No, it's too dangerous, we'll go tomorrow.

But tomorrow night because we will not go today anyway is night-reasoned Puck

-We do not have everything ready, remember, the plan will continue to literally.

And if it goes wrong

That single statement made Rachel doubted, I was afraid, and if they died all in there and never see Quinn, however had to do if I wanted her to be free was a risk I had run, because for Quinn she would give her life if that were necessary.

'I will face, they can not win,' said Rachel brave and determined.

That is the Berry-I know-held Puck.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day, thought Rachel, Puck and Kurt systematically although each had their own reasons to think.

The next morning, Puck and Rachel, I organized everything, and when night fell they went to the hotel that Kurt had said.

- You sure Rachel? I ask Puck

Wholly she answered decidedly.

-You do not want to call the police.

-No that's something we have to clarify Rachel said as he loaded his gun, and Puck yours.

-Let's go for it.

They entered the hotel and all the lights were out, they saw that the receptionists were dead, were slowly rising room.

'I'll go this way, your plant by superior Puck said

-Ok, we will meet here in 10 minutes.

Puck was making its way through the rooms until he found the 101 was open so I entered.

There he saw a dead body, he approached, he saw that even breathing.

- Are you okay? I ask Puck

-I do not think Kurt replied as he gave a blow to the head Puck making this fall unconscious.

Rachel returned to the assigned stand ten minutes, but no trace of Puck, began to worry, and if Kurt had caught him.

-Help a guy shouted.

Rachel was quick to help and when he saw the boy in question was surprised, he saw Blaine, bruised and tied with ropes.

Blaine, you're doing here

Rachel-I did not want the forced me, if not to what he said he would kill my family said Blaine altered

-Okay, I believe you Blaine replied Rachel saw that the boy was injured and was hysterical.

Rachel see behind me, we'll find Puck, stay close to me will be safer.

-According

They entered room 101, Puck saw them tied with ropes that had been tied Blaine.

Puck-okay? I ask Rachel

-MMM-attempt but answer Puck gag prevented him from speaking.

Rachel I remove the gag and untied the ropes but when Puck Kurt wanted to talk behind him with a gun.

-My dear friend Rachel Kurt said while still holding the gun.

-Kurt, because you have done this

Quinn-Your girlfriend is to blame for everything, so I had to kill Kitty, with the same knife which coincidentally had his finger prints on them.

But she was not to blame

Yes I had it, it did nothing to help me, threatened me Rachel, spend three months in the asylum because she did not speak.

But he has now done, Rachel answered

-What has been done to save himself from jail if he never would have spoken.

-Say goodbye to answer yours Rachel-Kurt ready to fire the gun.

But a third person entered the room Quinn.

-What are you doing here I ask Quinn angry watching Kurt approached

Rachel now take his gun.

Before they could do anything Kurt accidentally shot towards Berry, blood fell on the ground and a body fell on the ground.

-Nao! I cry watching Quinn fell to the ground.

- Why because Puck? Rachel was asking

Puck had been shot near the heart, had been put in the middle of the bullet.

-Because you saved me, 'said Rachel.

-Would do anything for you Quinn, die for you to save your happiness and that happiness is Rachel.

Oh that beautiful moment I will mourn at any time Kurt said as he held the gun to the head of Quinn.

Rachel then in one swift movement caught putting a knife near the neck of Blaine.

-As I do something I'll kill Rachel said as he held the knife to the neck of Blaine.

-As you make one cut, I will ensure that your girlfriend has a slow death Kurt said holding the gun in the direction of Quinn's leg.

Rachel approached the knife to the neck of Blaine, in an unguarded moment, his hands shook and made a small cut to Blaine but not deadly.

Kurt-Blaine-cry

I'm sorry it was an accident, 'said Rachel.

Then I take the time Blaine, took the knife from Rachel, and nail it directly to breast Quinn.

-Quinn-Rachel cry watching the blonde fell to his knees.

-Kurt let's go now! Blaine shouted limps while Kurt's hand and fell down the stairs.

-Still missing Rachel-Kurt protest

-Let's go.

As directed by Kurt Blaine left the place.

Rachel was crying on the shoulder of the blonde.

-I'll call an ambulance, said the brunette to realize that the cell phone was missing.

-Rachel has done well, I'm proud of you, 'I say Quinn

Quinn-No please do not die without you I am nothing, 'he said horrified to see the bleeding wound in the chest of the blonde Rachel.

'I have earned my Rachel

-Do not fight because you give Rachel Quinn said the blonde watching surrendered and left to die.

Thank you Rachel, you have been the person I most loved by Puck, I hope you never forget me, because for me every moment with you has been the best time of my life to kiss Quinn told Rachel last

Quinn's eyes were closing only saw darkness everywhere and a beautiful light at the end of that darkness.

Rachel found a mobile phone in the pocket of Puck, I call for an ambulance.

Resist-Quinn, the ambulance arrived within 5 minutes Rachel said knowing that the hospital was a few meters away.

Quinn could hear the voice of Rachel however that was going farther and farther. His body left.

Kurt and Blaine on the other hand had taken his car and went to 300 per hour, so fast that alter several local residents.

But worth it, this would be the last day of Kurt and Blaine in the United States and the first day in Cuba Claude and Tony Benedetti zirconia.

They arrived at the airport and caught the first flight to Cuba.

Blaine, I love you for making this possible.

-I love you Kurt would do anything for you.

-Until the end of my days.

-Until the end of my days.

And Claude and Tony started a new life in Cuba, far from asylums and gore.

Finally revenge was fulfilled.

And so finally ended, this sequel, I'm thinking to focus on other ficus, or perhaps if you ask for comments make a SEQUEL IS BASED. But just in case, here's the long awaited end.

It is an Open at your choice whether or not Quinn lives end. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT SO REWARDING FOR HAVING PUT YOUR VIEWING THE GRAIN OF SAND AND HISTORY commenting.

Nothing more to say, that you continue following me HOPE IN THE NEXT FICS AND CONTINUE TAKING SO FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS.


End file.
